Ben 10 Beast Wars
by SaurusRock625
Summary: In a strange twist of fate, Ben is sent to the time of the Beast Wars. He joins the Maximal faction in order to protect the world! But when Albedo joins a faction known as the Predacons, how will Ben survive? And when the time to go back to his world comes... Will he WANT to go back?
1. Chapter 1

_**THAT'S IT! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS BEFORE?! A BEN 10 CROSSOVER WITH TRANSFORMERS BEAST WARS! It's genius! I hope you guys are ready for a great story, because I really doubt anybody has thought to do a story like this! Also, if you guys could let me know if Transmutate is a boy or a girl, that would be very helpful. Enjoy the show!**_

 _ **First chapter takes place during the beginning of Omniverse before Rook shows up.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10, or Transformers Beast Wars!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Where it All Began!**_

* * *

It was another day at the office for world famous superhero, Ben 10. Ben had been hanging out at Mr. Smoothie while trying to get over the fact that his girlfriend dumped him over the phone, when he had been called in by the Plumbers to take on Albedo. Yeah, needless to say Ben is not in the best of moods. Ben had just made it to the chemical plant where Albedo was cooking something up. Something that spelled doom for all of humanity.

Ben stepped out of his car, and stared at the chemical plant with a look of nervousness instead of his usual confidence. Since Gwen and Kevin left for college earlier that week, this was gonna be Ben's first attempt at the whole "solo hero" gig.

"This is gonna be a lot harder without Gwen and Kevin." Ben said to himself.

He went to activate his Omnitrix when he suddenly felt like he was floating. He looked down to see some sort of time-space wormhole directly beneath him!

 **"Whoa!"** Ben yelped as he fell through the wormhole.

Once Ben had fallen into the wormhole, it closed just as a certain inverted clone of Ben fell through a separate wormhole! Both Ben and this "clone" screamed at the top of their lungs as they felt like their very flesh was being torn apart and sewn back together constantly.

Little did they know was that they would soon be joining two separate factions. One that wants to destroy all life in existence, and another that wishes to preserve life. These two factions are known only as the Predacons... And the Maximals.

* * *

 _ **Sorry about the length of the chapter, but this one is just meant to be a prologue to the real story. Now, I need two things from you. First off, I need you guys to tell me if Transmutate is a boy or a girl. The second is that I need you guys to tell me where I can find full length English dub episodes of Transformers Beast Wars. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow! Look at all of these reviews I got for this story! I can see that I got a few mixed reviews about Transmutate, so I'm probably just gonna go with making Transmutate a girl for this fic. And I found some episodes of Transformers Beast Wars on YouTube, but if you have other sites that have full length English dub episodes, PM me the address and I'll check it out.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Ben 10, or Transformers Beast Wars!**_

* * *

"..." = Talking

 _"Italics" = Thinking_

 **"Bold" = Yelling**

* * *

 _Instrumental Opening_

 _It started when an alien device did what it did,_

 _And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid!_

 _Nos he's got superpowers! He's no ordinary kid!_

 _He's Ben 10!_

 _BEAST WARS!_

 _So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise,_

 _He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes!_

 _He's slimy, creepy, fast, and strong! He's every shape and size!_

 _He's Ben 10!_

 _BEAST WARS!_

 _Armed with powers, he's on the case! Fighting off evil from Earth or Space!_

 _He'll never stop till he makes them pay! 'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day!_

 _BEN 10!_

 _ **1... Heatblast**_

 _ **2... Upgrade**_

 _ **3... Ripjaws**_

 _BEAST WARS!_

 _ **4... Wildmutt**_

 _ **5... Four Arms**_

 _ **6... Greymatter**_

 _BEAST WARS!_

 _ **7... Stinkfly**_

 _ **8... Diamondhead**_

 _ **9... XLR8**_

 _ **10... Ghostfreak**_

 _BEN 10!_

* * *

 _ **Beast Wars + Tennyson Part 1!**_

* * *

Many years ago in the deep reaches of space just outside of Earth's atmosphere, a transdimensional wormhole opened up in a ripple-like pattern. Two ships emerged from this wormhole firing at each other as they tried to shoot each other down. As they fired many of their shots missed, but a few occasionally managed to strike the hauls of the ships.

"Gah! Hull breach in sector seven! Guidance systems failing!" said a male voice that sounded like it belonged to a teenager.

"Ghhg! Oh man, this is ridiculous! We're an exploration ship, not a battle cruiser!" said another male voice that sounded slightly more mature.

Another voice soon spoke up over the laser fire. If was deeper and sounded more mature, and it obviously belonged to the leader of the ship.

"Gah, no choice! Our ship was the only one that could lock onto Megatron's warp signature!" he said.

"Shields are doing a major fade!" alerted the teenage voice.

"Plasma cannons to full power!" the leader ordered.

Meanwhile on the other ship, they weren't taking nearly as much damage as their adversaries were. They noticed that the enemy was vulnerable, and one of them was eager to end the lives of his enemies.

 **"Their shields are down! Destroy them!"** yelled a ruthless voice over the explosions.

"Now where's the fun in that? A little torment I'd say first. Yes... Side guns!" the enemy leader ordered.

The villain's ship pulled up next to the ship belonging to our heroes and held its speed there. Three double barrel side cannons popped up, and fired at our heroes. The resulting rounds ended up blowing a few holes in the ship's hull, and caused major internal damage! The alarms blared as the teenager delivered the bad news.

 **"Rupture! The stasis hold is failing!"** he yelled.

A male with a much deeper and slightly monotone voice noticed something else that was bad news.

"We're goin' down!" said the deep voiced man.

The leader grunted. He could see only one option that would save his crew, and all of those in the stasis hold. He didn't want to do this, but he saw no other choice!

"Launch all pods! Get them into safe orbit!" ordered the leader.

The ship began to spin in a counterclockwise direction as it released a bunch of human sized pods that were silver and gold in coloration. These pods actually held the rest of the ship's crew in s form of cryogenic sleep as they now floated in a safe orbit.

The ship continued to turn, and a humming sound could be heard from the cannons mounted at the front of the ship. It was clear that they were gearing up for a final attack.

 **"All plasma cannons... FIRE!"** yelled the leader.

The cannons opened fire, and struck a direct hit with the enemy ship. Both ships began to lose altitude at a rapid pace having become far too damaged to remain airborne, and the villain's ship began lost a wing appendage. The two ships began to become encased in a cocoon of flames as they entered the planet's atmosphere. They both crash landed at different areas, but neither noticed the two smaller streaks in the sky that crash landed near their ships.

In a mountainous region with a flowing river of fresh water, the ship belonging to a faction known as the Maximals was in pretty bad shape. The Maximal leader groaned as he recovered from the impact of the crash.

"Ugh... Damage report!" ordered the leader.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." said the teenager.

"That's what I thought..." the leader said with a sigh.

Meanwhile in a volcanic area, the ship that belonged to the enemy faction, the Predacons, was in no better condition than the Maximal ship. But their ship leader, who we shall now be calling Megatron, seemed to be in one piece.

"Navigation, is this the right planet?" Megatron asked.

 **"Unknown. Course settings were accurate, but readings are inconsistent with those for intended destination."**

"Never mind that! Tell me there's Energon here!" Megatron demanded.

 **"Confirmed."**

"Yes! The planet has Energon!" Megatron said to himself.

 **"Too much Energon. Field readings are off the scale. Continued exposure to robotic forms will result in permanent damage."**

Megatron slammed his fist on the armrest of his chair in anger. These strong Energon fields could prove to be a great hindrance in his quest for Energon to supply his army.

"I believe I may have a solution to your problem, Predacon." said a new voice.

Megatron turned around to see that an organic life form had somehow found its way into the ship! But Megatron didn't know exactly what species this thing was. But to him, it looked like a Cybertronian that wasn't made out of metal.

It was obviously male, looking to be about sixteen years old. He had silver hair, red eyes, pale skin, and was fairly tall for his age. He was wearing a black T-shirt under a red jacket with a white 01 on the chest, dark blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He also was wearing what appeared to be a white wristwatch on his right arm. It was very sleek with a square faceplate that was black with red buttons, and two red lines that formed the outline of an hourglass on the faceplate.

Megatron and the other Predacons aimed their weapons at this creature, not trusting him just yet.

"Who are you?! State your business now, or perish!" Megatron commanded.

The boy held up his hands in a non threatening manner, and calmly stepped forward. Whoever this guy was, Megatron had to commend him for his courage.

"You have no need to fear me, lord Megatron. My name is Albedo, and I merely wish to join your side... As a Predacon!"

* * *

 _ *****Back With the Maximals*****_

* * *

Ben had just regained consciousness, and saw that he was in what appeared to be a damaged ship. He groaned as he sat up, shaking his head to clear the cobwebs from his mind. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by... Animals?

There was an average sized Cheetah, a brown colored Rhino with two golden horns, another was a Rat that looked like it would go up to Ben's waist when on its hind legs, and an average sized Gorilla. But what was strange about them was that they seemed to be cybernetic in appearance.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the Cheetah.

Ben stared for a moment before doing the most logical thing for a human to do at this time. He started to freak out.

 **"AUGH! GET BACK! Animals can't talk!"** Ben screamed.

"Cool your circuits, child! We're not going to hurt you. I am Optimus Primal. We found you out cold outside of our base, and brought you here to heal you."

Ben was glad that these guys were at least not going to hurt him. He looked down to the Omnitrix and was surprised to see that it was different from before. For one thing, the band was still sleek with a square faceplate, but now the band was a jet black color with the faceplate now being silver. Replacing the hourglass mark was a dark green animal face that looked mammalian in nature.

"What the heck happened to the Omnitrix?" Ben asked himself. "And who are the rest of you guys?"

"I'm Cheetor, and these guys are Rattrap and Rhinox." Cheetor introduced, gesturing to the Rat and the Rhino respectively.

"Call me Ben."

Ben was glad that he now had a team to back him up in this strange new world, but there was still one thing on his mind. Albedo had been in the same area that he was when that portal opened up. If that was the case, then it was entirely possible that Albedo had gotten sucked into the same portal. Wherever this strange place is...

 _"Or whenever..."_ Ben thought to himself.

He knew from experience that these wormholes can traverse through space and time. He could be any place... Any time! And if Albedo was here as well, it was likely that he had found some allies of his own at this time! Ben just hoped that he'd be ready when this whole thing went down. Little did he know was that the Predacons were now on the prowl.

* * *

 _ *****With the Predacons*****_

* * *

True to his word, Albedo had actually helped the Predacons with their Energon overload crisis. He simply had them scan alternate forms based on the planet's strongest local life. It worked perfectly, and the Predacons were now protected from the Energon fields that ravaged this planet!

Megatron was now a Tyrannosaurus Rex while the rest of his crew now consisted of a Wasp, a Tarantula, a Velociraptor, a Pteranodon, and a Scorpion. However, Albedo had noticed that there was a change go his Omnitrix.

It wasn't an Ultimatrix, that much he was sure of. It looked relatively the same as his old Omnitrix, but the color scheme was slightly different. The colors of the band had inverted from white with red stripes to red with white stripes. The faceplate turned grey, and the symbol remained red. However, it changed from an hourglass to what looked like a Hornet's head.

However, one particular Predacon didn't look pleased. He had the form of a Velociraptor, and was holding a golden disk in his claws. He surveyed his surroundings before his anger exploded.

"No, **No, NO!** It's all wrong! This cannot be Earth!" he said to himself before turning back to the ship's entrance. **"Megatron,** you have failed! Not only did you fail to destroy the Maximals when you had the chance, you failed to bring us to the right planet! We stole the Golden Disk for nothing! **You... IDIOT!"**

He threw the Golden Disk back into the shadows of the ship, and rumbling footsteps soon followed. Out of the shadows lumbered Megatron in his Tyrannosaurus Rex Beast Mode. He seemed to be calm, but on the inside he was madder than a black cat on bath night!

"Ah ha, I beg your pardon? What did you call me?" Megatron asked.

"You heard me! You are an idiot and an incompetent leader, and I am taking over! Dinobot... TERRORIZE!"

Dinobot roared as his body shifted from being a Velociraptor to his robotic form. His body became more humanoid, but the head of his Beast Mode split to become back armor and a breastplate. His hands were very different from normal human hands. They were clawed and had three fingers on the top half with two more on the bottom. His abdominal area, legs, and feet were covered in silver armor that resembled bones if one looked close enough. And while his face looked relatively humanoid, he had red lenses for eyes with glowing pupils, his face was made of blue metal, and his mouth was full of needle sharp teeth. His tail had moved to his right hand and split open to reveal a segmented saber within it.

"I challenge you, Megatron! The winner shall lead the Predacons, and the loser shall be destroyed!" Dinobot challenged.

Megatron didn't seem at all interested in this challenge that Dinobot was issuing. It was almost like he had a plan of his own. And if he did, Megatron certainly did a very good job of hiding this fact.

"Ah you're so impulsive, Dinobot." Megatron said. "Brave, but misguided."

"Do you accept my challenge?" Dinobot asked.

"There is more to being a leader than simple courage. Why there's cleverness, and cunning as well! Isn't that right... Scorponok?" Megatron asked.

The Predacon leader moved to reveal that Scorponok had also transformed from his Beast Mode to his Robot Mode! He still looked mostly like a purple and red Scorpion, but was now more humanoid. He had a human head with red lenses for eyes, humanoid legs, however instead of having human hands he kept the Scorpion claws.

Dinobot could only stand there in shock as Scorponok shot a pair of homing missiles from his claw at the Predacon. They hit their target, and sent Dinobot rocketing off into the distance. Megatron merely scoffed from seeing something like this.

"Loser. What does it matter what planet we're on? We came looking for Energon, and this planet is rich with the element! Enough Energon to power the Predacon's entire galactic conquest!" Megatron said to himself. "Only the Maximals could give us trouble now! If they survived the crash."

Megatron looked to the remaining members of his crew. He had more than enough man power to destroy the Maximals if they survived, and decided to use it.

"Find them! And if you find them… Destroy them." Megatron ordered before turning to Albedo. "You have your target, Albedo."

Having received their orders the Predacons, Albedo included, scattered to carry out their leader's commands. Their objective? To locate and destroy any Maximal survivors! Albedo's directive? To find and destroy Ben Tennyson!

* * *

 _ *****Back with the Maximals*****_

* * *

Ben had decided to join up with the Maximals and help them in their fight against the Predacons. He may not have known them for very long, but he did know that these were definitely the good guys. Besides, at least it gave Ben something to do while he looked for a way home.

Currently, Ben was helping Optimus and the others salvage anything useful from the wreckage of their ship. It wasn't Ben's favorite job, but at least it was keeping him busy. Although he really could do without any of Rattrap's constant complaining.

"Man, all this for a golden disk!" Rattrap complained.

Ben rose an eyebrow at this particular comment.

"What's a Golden Disk?" Ben asked.

"It was Cybertron's most heavily guarded relic, Ben." Optimus answered. "It gave the location of a massive Energon source. That's why Megatron and the Predacons stole it!"

Ben nodded in understanding. Rhinox had explained to Ben earlier that Energon is what powers Cybertronians, but in its natural state the radiation it gives off is harmful to them. Rattrap just scoffed.

"Like I care! Ya know, we were supposed to be doin' deep space exploration! Playin' galactic patrol wasn't anywhere in my job description if ya know what I'm sayin'." Rattrap complained. "You sure you're cut out for this commander gig?"

Optimus sighed in annoyance due to Rattrap's attitude. There were times where certain members of this crew drove him up the wall.

"Remember the Great War, Rattrap. If Megatron gets his hands on enough Energon, he'll start it again! We can't let that happen!" Optimus reasoned. "Besides, you wanted exploration and here we are on an unknown planet! What more do you want?"

"Well call me picky, but a working spacecraft might be nice." Rattrap answered sarcastically.

Ben sighed and shook his head at how the Maximal was behaving. It reminded him so much of himself when he was just starting out as a hero. Now he understood how Gwen felt.

"I tell you Big Bot, there's just no pleasing some people." Ben said to Optimus.

The ape Maximal nodded in agreement with the recent addition to his team. Ben definitely seemed like someone Optimus could easily get along with. But he was a little curious about how Ben ended up in their area, but at least he knew what that device around Ben's wrist was.

Another lift to the ship dropped down, and Cheetor pounced next to Optimus. The young Maximal rookie seemed to be quite excited about something.

"Hey, check that!" Cheetor said.

The others followed the young Maximal's line of sight, and saw a couple of Cheetahs running across the plains. Optimus and the others were impressed by the speed of the Big Cats.

"They're fast, alright! You chose a good form." Optimus complimented.

"You think that's speed? You ain't seen the Gold Rocket!" Cheetor gloated.

That was all the warning they had before Cheetor ran off at top speed, completely ignoring Optimus' order to stop. He had managed to clear the land bridge to the falls, and ran off to follow those Cheetahs he'd seen earlier. Naturally, Optimus was not too happy about this turn of events.

"Cheetor, return to base! We don't have time for this!" Optimus ordered into his comm. Link.

He hopped that Cheetor would hear him and come back, but all he was getting was static.

"*BZZT* Cheetor? *BZZT* Can you hear me? *BZZZZZZTTT*"

"No good. The Energon fields are messing with communications. Anything past one hundred meters ain't worth scrap!" Rhinox informed.

"Well that's just prime..." Optimus said in resignation.

"So, uh... This your first day on the job, or what?" Rattrap asked.

"Shut up, Rattrap." Optimus ordered.

"Oh, yes sir!" Rattrap said, snapping to attention in a mocking manner. "Hey, ya know? I feel so much better knowing that our lives are in your capable hands! ...We're all gonna die."

Ben wasn't so sure about what to do. On one hand he wanted to go after Cheetor and keep him from doing anything foolish. But on the other hand, he knew that he had to stay with the others to guard the command center. Being part of a team could be such a hassle sometimes.

* * *

 _ **Here we are with the first official chapter of the story! I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, I am accepting pairing ideas for both Ben and Albedo. I just have one requirement for these pairings. NO YAOI! IF YOU EVEN SUGGEST A YAOI PAIRING FOR THIS STORY, I WILL SICK FREDDY FAZBEAR AND THE GANG ON YOUR SORRY HIDES!**_


End file.
